


A Valued Exchange

by Lady_Lizz



Series: Ren Suzugamori and fun articles of clothing [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, Gift Exchange, Post Christmas, asaka and kyou hate each other though, everyone else being awkward but trying their best, ren being the glue of the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lizz/pseuds/Lady_Lizz
Summary: The aftermath of Team AL4's Christmas gift exchange, during which Ren acts like a crow collecting shiny things.
Series: Ren Suzugamori and fun articles of clothing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Valued Exchange

Ren stopped in his tracks as his eyes landed on the mysterious lump of fabric in the Foo Fighter HQ communal kitchen. He just came in to make his usual morning coffee (something Asaka normally did for him, but she was nowhere to be found today), but instead he found one of the most interesting articles of clothing he’s ever seen.

His daily dose of caffeine could wait, Ren decided as he tried the strange new item on to see if it would fit.

And it _did._ It fit perfectly, in fact, though he still wasn’t completely sure what its purpose was. 

His best guess was that it was a simple shawl; a blanket-type object that one could drape over their shoulders to fight off the cold. There was lots of fluffy material for insulation on the inside. It was plaid blue and purple; a nice color scheme. No arm holes, though. It was almost like a cape. Ren loved it immediately.

He smiled and flapped his arms like a butterfly.

Tetsu walked past the open door and gave him a good long stare before continuing down the hallway.

-

A few days later, Ren tripped over something on his way to his office.

He made an odd “geeHeEhEe” noise before pirouetting and glaring down at the evil being that almost caused him to face plant onto the carpet.

It was a pair of slippers resembling yeti feet.

“Adorable,” Ren said distastefully before crouching down to inspect them further. 

After looking up and down the hallways, then double and triple checking to make sure there was no one around who could’ve lost the furry shoes, he slipped them on and strode into his office to get to work. They were comfortable. 

Asaka came in a bit later, carrying a tray of tea.

“Ren, are you alright? I heard some demonic screeching from downstairs, it was probably that dreadful Kyou again—” 

By then Ren was sitting sideways in his office chair, trying to balance a pen on his nose.

“Are those…?” Asaka asked, lowering her eyebrows at his feet. She shook her head. “Nevermind. How many sugar cubes will it be today?”

“Surprise me! ...But no less than four!”

-

Hardly even an hour after that, Ren entered the common room to find a lovely little fern on a table in the corner. The darkest corner of the room, at that. _Somebody_ clearly didn’t know how to properly care for plants.

Upon closer inspection he discovered that the plant wasn’t little at all, and was actually almost half his height. It had deep green leaves with a bright red bow around the plastic black pot it was in. There was so much potential in the big guy, but it was already wilting and the soil was far too dry. 

Asaka had bought him many different types of flowers in many different forms on many different occasions, so Ren considered himself a bit of a smarty pants when it came to caring for plants. He was sure he had a larger, less flimsy pot in one of the storage closets around the building, and his office had quite a large window that was a perfect habitat for a growing young plant. It’s not like he would forget to water it up there, either, if he put it within his peripheral vision. 

Ren decided it would be best if he adopted this new leafy acquaintance. 

Kyou watched with a very confused expression as Ren struggled to escort the fern into the elevator.

-

A few weeks prior to these events, Team AL4 decided to do a Christmas gift exchange; Asaka arranged it after Ren expressed his interest over the concept of Secret Santa.

The four of them— Tetsu, Asaka, Kyou, and Ren— threw slips of paper with their names on them into an oversized bag, then drew them out to see who would buy for who.

Ren went first, grinning at the slip he ended up drawing. Second was Asaka, who rolled her eyes and pouted when she read the name on hers. Then Tetsu, with his steady poker face, and Kyou, who was only ticked off that he had to go last.

When Christmas came around, the four brought in their gifts for each other and held a mini party in the common room.

“I’ll go first!” Ren had shouted excitedly, pulling out his elaborately decorated gift. The wrapping was perfect— creased edges, not a tear in sight. He even added a brightly colored bow.

“Whose name did you draw?” Asaka asked in anticipation.

“Oh.” Ren took off the bow and planted it on the top of his head. “Mine.”

“You… were meant to redraw if you picked yourself.” Tetsu explained.

“Ohhh, was I? I mean, I figured I’d know what I wanted better than anyone here, so. I went with it.” 

Ren continued carefully unwrapping his present. Tetsu sighed like an overworked parent dealing with their hyperactive toddler. Kyou cackled. 

“Wooow. Would you look at that?” Ren held up what he bought for himself: a new pair of leather leggings, dyed a deep maroon. “Just my size, too. I’ll go try them on! You three continue without me~!”

So they did. Awkwardly. 

Tetsu bought Asaka a warm shawl he found at the mall. Asaka bought Kyou a pair of slippers that made her think of him (“Because, ha, remember that one time? For your ‘training’?”). Kyou got Tetsu a fern, because he really had no clue what Tetsu would like. Tetsu _did_ like it, though, and suggested they leave it there in the common room for everyone to view. 

Ren returned after they had all opened their gifts, and with Asaka holding him up by complimenting his new outfit, he regrettably didn’t get to see what they had all gotten for each other. 

-

Back to the present day, when Tetsu entered Ren’s office to go over some paperwork with him.

Tetsu sat down in one of the chairs in front of Ren’s desk, looking like he had something to say.

“Go on, ask away.” Ren directed.

“That… fern.” Tetsu pointed at the plant near the window. It had a tiny watering can next to it now. “It looks familiar. Did you find that in the common room?”

“I did!” Ren said happily, then abruptly frowned. “She was tucked away in a deep dark corner, all sad and wilty. I rescued her!”

“Her?”

“Mhm! Her name’s Elly. I thought she was a boy at first, but I’m getting way more girlish vibes now. Then again, I suppose she doesn’t have to be either in particular. Would you like me to introduce—”

“You just _had_ to have taken them!”

“I assure you, I have _not. You,_ on the other hand, _had_ to have stolen—”

Asaka stopped mid-sentence as she stepped across the threshold into the room, plastering a big bright smile on her face as Kyou continued to yell behind her.

“Ren, good morning! That is a lovely—” Her eyes widened as she noticed his outfit. “Th-That… Shawl. Really suits you.”

“You think so? Funny story, actually, I just found it the other day—”

Kyou squawked and pointed accusingly at the slippers next to the doorway.

“It was you!” He shouted, spinning on his heel to face Ren. Asaka whapped the back of his head, creating a harmful sounding thunk and causing him to topple over.

“Asaka.” Tetsu chided. “That wasn’t necessary.” 

“Agreed. Calm yourself, _Kyou._ No one wants to deal with one of your tantrums right now. In fact, no one wants to deal with _you_ in general. _Ever.”_

“Why, you…!” 

Ren only stood behind his desk, staring dejectedly at the stack of papers Tetsu had brought in, idly wondering what in the world could have caused the shouting match in his office at nine in the morning.


End file.
